Never Let You Go
by ItaFearMe
Summary: DISCONTINUED Until further notice. // 8/12/09 I've just decided to edit this story a bit... okay maybe a lot but it will still have the same flow as it did before just somewhat different.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Sitting there by himself with chocolate in his hands he stared out at the lake still nibbling on the piece that he didn't finish.

The sun setting over the horizon was telling him that it was best that he went home for the day. He always liked the sunsets because they were calm and peaceful.

School was to start tomorrow and he didn't want to be late. So he rushed home in a hurry with his mind wondering around to different things. Before he knew it he ran into someone and fell down.

The other boy helped him stand back up on his own two feet. As he looked up at who he had bumped into he noticed the blonde hair and the blue eyes. That smile got to him the most since the boy could really smile. The other seemed so innocent and carefree unlike himself.

The blonde looked curiously at him as to why he wasn't saying anything.

"U-um hello?" the blonde waved his hand in front of the raven's face making him jump a little in surprise which says that he snapped out of it.

"Hey," he said shyly back almost so that the blonde couldn't hear it.

The other smiled his big grin.

"Want to be friends?"


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was the first day of school again and all was well and normal. Well at least it would be if it weren't for a certain blonde that was chatting away right next to him at that very moment. It seemed to never end and it was starting to give him a major headache along with the thought of losing brain cells with every passing second.

"Naruto could you stop?" he groaned out letting his face turn to the side to face said person.

"Uh sure Sasuke, but stop what?" but of course Naruto was just that dense.

"Stop talking so much at once."

"But I want to talk," he puffed out his cheeks and glared at Sasuke although failing badly, "it's so boring not to talk to someone." Thus Sasuke gave a sigh and shook his head, "Then why not talk to Kiba or something, since you two have gotten along lately," and he watched as Naruto jumped out of his seat and somewhat bounced over towards Kiba's seat where he was busy with his other friends.

Now that he had some time alone before class was back in session he put his head down on top of his folded arms on his desk and tried to take a quick nap. But of course things never actually go as planned for him and something just happened to find it's way behind him and was now proceeding to kill him. Maybe not kill him but to him it was the same thing. "Sakura stop this already," he gritted out. Just as he was getting some peace another problem arises but this time a worse one. He pried her arms off and stood up and headed out of the room leaving behind a disappointed Sakura.

_!Lalala~!_

The last bell rang as the teacher finished explaining the night's homework to the class and everyone was excited to go home after a boring day at school. The first day was not much, just papers and explaining rules in each class. At least there was not any homework until the next week so all was good for now. He was walking home with of course Naruto since they lived together for an obvious reason. Only their circle of friends know but they were going at out. Although it's only been two months, they didn't really know how it started but they knew it was somewhere towards the beginning of summer break. Now as they were walking Naruto being who he is tripped on a 'mysterious rock' that came out of nowhere. "Where did that rock come from?!" Naruto shouted while getting up from the ground where he fell face first. Sasuke went over and looked at the rock and sigh taking it and putting it in his pocket for later. The other looking at Sasuke confused asked, "Why are you keeping that killer rock?!" "I'm not keeping it. I'm just going to hang onto it for a bit."

_!Lalala~!_

When they got home Sasuke turned on the lights and went to put both of their bags in their rooms while Naruto went to take a shower first. Of course Sasuke had to get his clothes for him since he didn't bother to get any for himself first before taking the shower. The blonde was always so forgetful, sometimes he wondered if one day Naruto would forget how to even breathe.


	3. Editing

**Chapter 2**

Sasuke went and got himself cleaned up and into his pj bottoms while Naruto set everything up. There was a lot of junk food set all over the floor and there was barely room to see the floor. If you don't count the spot that they were going to be at of course.

Sasuke walked into the kitchen and saw Naruto digging into the freezer. So he crept over and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's waist.

"And what do you think you are doing in my freezer?" he said laying his chin on the boy's shoulder.

"Well I was thinking of having ice cream," Naruto replied then asked, "You want some?"

Sasuke thought about it for awhile and spoke, "Nah you ahead I don't like ice cream."

Naruto shrugged and grabbed the ice cream he was looking for from the fridge and got out a bowl and spoon. He scooped out two huge scoops of strawberry ice cream and put some whip cream on top of it.

Sasuke along with Naruto went back into his room. They decided to watch a movie before they went to bed.

During the beginning of the movie Sasuke looked over at Naruto and saw that he had a bit of whip cream on his face. So he leaned forward and licked it right off giving Naruto a kiss while he was at it. The kiss lasted about half a minute before Sasuke pulled away.

"Tastes just like strawberries." Sasuke said with a smile.

"So you do like ice cream!" Naruto responded with his own smile.

"Only when it is with you." Sasuke gave Naruto a peck on the lips and went to turn off the movie and the two of them went to bed letting all the thoughts of the moments before drift in their minds.


	4. The Pain, the hurt, the attack

Hello and welcome back to another chapter.

Thanks to mostly **_Mistress Sundrop_** for her reviews and to Rdcharmed for alerting.

**Disclaimer:** I have no authority what so ever to own Naruto or anything else I might put in here. They belong to their rightful owners.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**_NeverNeverNeverNeverNeverNever_**

The next morning Sasuke woke up to sunlight hitting his eyes.

He groaned at how bright it was then looked to his side and saw that Naruto was not there.

He got up and quickly got dressed in a black t-shirt with silver designs on it and a pair a jeans.

Running down the stairs like a madman he jumped off when there were only five steps left. ((my limit is four lol))

In the kitchen he saw the blonde making breakfast.

"You sure woke up early today," he said as he sat down on the couch to watch T.V. while waiting.

"Well I didn't feel like sleeping in," Naruto responded from the kitchen.

"Okay if you say so, but if you start acting weird then you need to go back to the old you," he said flipping through the channels.

"What do you mean if I start acting weird?!" Naruto yelled from the kitchen.

"Well at least that part of you is there," Sasuke said in a whisper.

Naruto finished making breakfast and set everything up for the two of them. When he finished he went over to Sasuke and without him knowing Naruto jumped up and landed on Sasuke's lap. The shock was left in Sasuke for like a minute before he started talking.

"Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"That hurt."

"Sorry. Well breakfast is ready." Naruto said as he got up but was dragged back down by a tug on his arm. Before he knew what happened Sasuke was kissing him. It was like about what one minute later before they broke apart.

"Okay," Sasuke got up and went over to the table and sat down and Naruto followed after sitting next to Sasuke as they both ate.

When they both finished Sasuke took the dishes and washed them while Naruto went to go get dressed in an outfit almost the same as Sasuke.

"So are we going to go yet?" Naruto said from upstairs.

"Sure after you finish," Sasuke responded.

**_LetLetLetLetLetLetLetLetLet_**

They were walking through the mall and Naruto was on a roll going from store to store buying at least two things from each of them.

"Naruto you need to slow down on the buying," Sasuke said as he watched the hyper boy run into another store.

"Okay after this store," Naruto said as he went to try on more stuff.

"How much have you spent already?"

"About seven hundred," Naruto said innocently.

"Are you kidding me?" Sasuke was about to have a heart attack at what Naruto just said. Of course he had more than enough money but he never actually liked spending it. So it was needless to say he was very shocked.

"Naruto why do you need to buy so much stuff?"

"Well because I feel like it," Naruto walked out of the store with another bag of clothes. That makes eleven bags in total.

"You need to stop doing this."

**_YouYouYouYouYouYouYouYou_**

They were back home and Naruto put away all the clothes that he bought along with some necklaces and bracelets.

"So I think we are not going shopping for a while after this," Sasuke said when Naruto finished putting everything away.

"What?! But why?" Naruto was ready to tear up.

"Because you already got a lot of stuff and you won't need anything else for a while."

"Fine." Naruto crossed his arms in front of his chest and turned his head to look away.

"Your acting like a baby," Sasuke was really agitated.

"I don't care," Naruto looked back at Sasuke.

Sasuke gave a sigh and hugged Naruto and then pulling him into a passionate kiss. Naruto didn't go against it and just kissed Sasuke back.

**_GoGoGoGoGoGoGoGoGoGoGoGoGoGo_**

The two of them were cuddling together when the phone rang.

Sasuke went over to pick it up and he heard a high pitched scream that belonged to only one person.

He quickly hung up and heard the doorbell ring.

"Aw crap."

He ran up the stairs not wanting to face the person on the other side of that door.

Naruto saw Sasuke and asked, "Who is at the door?"

"You don't want to know."

Naruto just shrugged and laid down on the bed.

The doorbell rang again multiple times and Sasuke couldn't take it anymore so he went and decided to opened the door to tell that person to go away.

So when he made it to the door and opened it. He was glomped to the ground.

* * *

Thanks for reading thus far!!

Please review.

Ita™


	5. Sakurai hits

**Thanks to: **

Sasunaru03x04, savagen, Rdcharmed and sandshinobi101 for adding to favorite.

xxAkira-chanxx, Serenityofthematrix for adding to alert.

Serenityofthematrix, Mistress Sundrop, Rdcharmed and sandshinobi101 for reviewing.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or anything else that may be in here.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

!!

!!

After being knocked out for a split second Sasuke opened his eyes to find Sakura sitting on top of him.

"Sakura get off me," he said annoyed as he has ever been.

"B-b-but I just came to see you." she stuttered innocently fluttering her eyelashes.

"Well I don't want to see you."

"But why Sasuke?" Sakura whined.

"Because nobody….likes….you." Sasuke said slowly then getting up which in turn knocked Sakura off of him and landing her butt on the floor.

"Well fine!! Be that way!! See if I care!" Sakura got up and stormed down the street to some other pathetic dudes place.

"Tch. Like I would care," he closed the door and went back upstairs.

Naruto was sitting there bored out of his mind when Sasuke walked in.

"So I suspect that was Sakura."

"Yeah," Sasuke walked over to the bed and sat down next to Naruto.

"You will never hear the end of it will you?" Naruto sat up and leaned his head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"I guess not. Maybe one day she might just disappear or something will happen to her."

"Karma could kill her bad. Nobody would miss her," the blonde then stood up and went over to the computer and turned onto AIM.

!!

sasuluver signed on……

!!

Naruto saw that Sakura was signed on so they decided to mess with her a bit. So he changed his display name and went in to chat with her.

!!

(okay so in this the ( ) are me and (( )) are Naruto's thoughts or words not in the chat. But the **bold** is Sakura's thoughts.)

!!

**Justanotherface**: Hello.

**lovepersuit **(but I am going to put "sakurai" but just so you know): Hey. Who are you?

**Justanotherface**: Can't tell you.

**Sakurai**: Well okay. So are you single? **Please say yes!! Wait what am I saying I can get anyone.**

**Justanotherface**: Yes. ((Hell no!! I'm with Sasu!!))

**Sakurai**: Really? I would like to meet you sometime. **Come on this shouldn't be this hard.**

**Justanotherface**: Uhh…. No I can't. ((blah!! Like I would ever!))

**Sakurai**: That's too bad. But oh well. **Shit. I need another plan.**

**Justanotherface**: Well I have one thing to say to you. ((And maybe send you to your doom but that is for another day.))

**Sakurai**: And that would be? **What is it?? What? What?**

**Justanotherface**: You are a stupid and ugly whore. And nobody…..likes….you. ((And I got to go!!))

!!

Justanotherface signed off…..

!!

Naruto was really weirded out on how Sakura could hit on someone even when she doesn't know them. She really must be desperate for attention or she is a bitch whichever comes first.

"So that went well," Sasuke said."Yeah but I used your line so I wonder if she knows?"

"I doubt it. She can be very dense."

"True true." Naruto then walked over to Sasuke and tackled him down onto the bed. Sasuke after being knocked down flipped Naruto over so that the blonde was under him.

"So what was that for?"

"Nothing in particular."

Sasuke kissed him and they spent the rest of the night together.

* * *

Thanks for reading this.

And please if you have not done so already go to my profile and vote. It is very crucial to the story.

Ita™


	6. Sweet Craving with a side of Hurt

**Thanks to:**

AnimeDragonPurishira for adding to favorite.

YukiFurubaGirl, DarkAngel90111, mew starlight and AnimeDragonPurishira for alerting.

Mistress Sundrop, Serenityofthematrix and AnimeDragonPurishira for reviewing.

* * *

Well as most of you can probably tell I really don't like Sakura. So yeah. Don't start flaming or anything. Anyways on with the story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or anything that may be in this fic.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

!!

!!

It was morning all over again and Naruto groaned when he had to wake up.

"Why do we have to get up so early?" Naruto said groggily.

Sasuke came in and gave a sigh, "Because we have to go to school."

"I was afraid you would say that," he got up and paced slowly to the bathroom.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the way Naruto was acting. He can really just feel him getting all upset over the slightest problems even when they don't affect him.

"Well hurry up before we are late like last time," Sasuke said as he got dressed and headed towards the kitchen. "Do you want anything?" he yelled up the stairs.

Not a moment later Naruto yelled back, "Chocolate pancakes, please." he then ran into their room to change.

"You seriously have weird cravings in the morning don't you?" Sasuke started making Naruto the chocolate pancakes and also added some strawberries since he knew the blonde would want them.

Naruto ran down the stairs and nearly tripped but regained his balance and ran over to Sasuke where he saw that the pancakes were done. "Awesome!" he grabbed the pancakes then went over to the table to eat.

Sasuke just stood there staring at Naruto eating. He already ate before Naruto woke up so there was no rush. "So how you like them?"

Naruto swallowed the mouthful of pancakes, "They are incredible. You need to make these more often."

At that Sasuke's eyes grew as big as plates (like this: O-O ,but with the dramatic wind and everything). "You eat them almost every morning. What more do you need?"

"Well not much just more chocolate pancakes." Naruto went back to finish the last pancake before putting it in the sink. "Alright lets go."

They both grabbed their backpacks and headed out the door.

!!

!!

Entering the school gates they saw a crowd over by the big oak tree. So they decided to check it out and they wished they hadn't. There at the bench was none other than Sakurai (like I said that is what I am going to call her) herself.

Sakurai looked over at them and smiled devilishly. She then got up and walked towards Sasuke. "Well if it isn't Sasuke," Sakurai said seductively putting emphasis on his name. (yeah right)

Sasuke backed away pulling Naruto with him but Naruto was not going to budge.

"So what are you trying to do Sakurai?" venom showing in his voice.

Sakurai was taken back by how Naruto was talking to her.

"Well I was just doing what I think is best," she said as she pushed Naruto.

Naruto stumbled a bit but Sasuke came up from behind and caught him before he fell.

"Sakurai leave him alone." Sasuke was not happy at her touching Naruto let alone push him.

Sakurai put on her innocent puppy eyes but everyone around them knew that it was all for show. It was just Sakurai that didn't know that fact.

"Nice try Sakurai but not good enough. Actually everything you do is not good enough." Sasuke took Naruto and they both walked to their class. But before they got too far Sasuke leaned closer to Naruto and whispered something that made him smirk. Naruto looked back at Sakurai and yelled, "Hey Sakurai!! Your hair is messed up along with your sanity!"

Sakurai stormed off and trying furiously to fix her hair which she noticed had gum in it.

!!

!!

Sasuke and Naruto were sitting again in the back of the class next to the window.

They were a little bit early so there wasn't many people in the room.

Naruto fell asleep and drool was starting to gather into a puddle on his desk while Sasuke was looking out the window at nothing in particular.

He then noticed something pink under the leaves of a tree. It was Sakurai and to not his surprises she was making out with some loser. She must have been real desperate after what happened. But this was a low, wait actually no its not.

* * *

Well thank you for reading. I hope you liked it.

Have you noticed I update a chapter every day?

I have no life that is why and that is good for you because I always update.

But if there is a day I don't update then there is something wrong or I am staying up late to finish it. Since homework comes first (not) but yeah.

Review and be loved people!!

Ita™


	7. Another Plan?

_**Thanks to:**_

Mistress Sundrop and Serenityofthematrix for reviewing.

* * *

Alright so this is going to be a very short chapter since my mom is not letting me on the computer for a long time. Read on people!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or anything that may be in this fic.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

!!

!!

The bell rang for all the students to come into their classes.

One by one the kids starting filing into the classroom and taking their seats.

Sasuke sat up looking over at the front of the class as their teacher walked into the classroom.

The first half of the class went by with all of them getting into partners and doing group work. The second half was all free period so they all starting talking and doing what they usually do.

Sasuke woke Naruto up since he fell back to sleep a couple minutes before.

"Hey Naruto wake up," he tried to wake the blonde but it was no use he was in his own Lala Land.

Naruto groaned and sat up slowly trying to wake up. "Why do I have to wake up?"

"Because class is over in a couple seconds." Sasuke stood up as the bell rang and grabbed Naruto by the arm and pulled him up till he was standing. He then dragged him out and to their next class and made it before the bell rang. Today they had a substitute Ms. Anko as she liked to be called. All she did was yell out everything she said so not many people understood her and the ones that did didn't actually care about it in the first place.

"So Sasuke?"

"What is it?"

"How 'bout we have a party?"

"That is out of nowhere but sure I guess."

"Okay I'll invite the others." Naruto got started by sending messages to all the people using his phone. "What do you say about tonight or tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow."

Naruto nodded and sent the message. "Now we just have to wait till tomorrow."

"Yeah and maybe certain events might happen?"

The bell then rang for them to go home.

!!

!!

* * *

Thanks for reading peoples!!

Please tell me if Sakurai should crash the party and what you want to happen to her if she does!!

Review and get lots of love!!

Ita™


	8. Start the Party

_**Thanks to:**_

NaruchanisaW for adding to favorite.

Mistress Sundrop and Serenityofthematrix for reviewing.

* * *

Alright since I just got a 102 percent on my math test and have 100 percent in Algebra 1 my mom let me back on the computer today to update. Yes I am a frosh at my school. Well get to the reading people.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or anything that might show up in this fic.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

!!

!!

They were getting ready for the party when the doorbell rang and Naruto rushed over to open the door. On the other side was Kiba along with his dog Akamaru.

"Hey! Kiba!" Naruto went over and grabbed Akamaru then put him in a tight hug which led Akamaru to start flailing around trying to get out of the death grip.

Kiba was worried about Akamaru so he pried Naruto away from the poor thing. "Don't do that dude. He is very sensitive plus you were about to crush him in that hug of yours."

Naruto sweat dropped and smiled sheepishly. "Oh yeah…sorry…"

Akamaru jumped down from Kiba's arms and ran over to where Sasuke was. It seems that after some time the dog got used to him and Sasuke didn't really mind.

"Aww isn't it nice that Akamaru likes Sasuke?" Naruto said as he closed the door but the door was stopped by a foot and in came Shikamaru along with Temari.

"So what are you doing?" asked a tired Shikamaru.

"Well we are getting ready but you could go into the backyard anyways."

Temari pulled Shikamaru through the living room and to the backyard.

Next another group came, it was Shino and Hinata along with Neji and TenTen.

Kiba went over to greet his two best friends and dragged them to the backyard. While Neji and TenTen just followed them since Neji wanted to keep an eye on Hinata just in case something might happen.

"Well it looks like most of the people are here." Naruto went into the kitchen to grab the food and brought it out to the backyard which was finally finished decorating . There were stereos on all four corners of the yard. The pool was put to a warm temperature just in case some people wanted to swim which most likely they do. Since he saw that Temari was dragging Shikamaru into the pool but he made a slip and they both fell in with a big splash sending water about four feet in every direction.

!!

!!

Sasuke was sitting on the couch inside relaxing from all the work he did to set up all the stuff. Akamaru was still with him sitting on his lap. He petted the dog and sat up holding him in his arms went to the backyard to see how everyone was doing.

Stepping outside he made it just in time to see Temari and Shikamaru fall into the pool. He couldn't help but let out a chuckle at the sight. Akamaru was doing the same as well.

!!

!!

Naruto saw Sasuke with a Akamaru in his arms looking at the pool accident that just happened and smiled waving at the raven head. Which in turn made Sasuke wave back.

He then heard the doorbell so he went to answer it and on the other side was Gaara and Kankuro.

"Hey guys! The others are in the back." He led them to the backyard and went out just in time to see everyone start jumping into the pool. There was a big splash and when Naruto looked over to his side Gaara and Kankuro were gone and when he looked for them they were already going into the pool along with everyone else.

Sasuke on the other hand didn't want to take part in any of this so he was going to be in charge of the music and lights.

Akamaru was there and pushed a button which made the song "Mr. Brightside by The Killers" come on. (I am actually listening to it so yeah)

The party started off without much interruption but then there was a airy feeling and Akamaru since he couldn't really talk changed the music to "Ugly Girl by ??" (I am really unsure)

Everyone stopped what they were doing and the door opened.

!!

!!

* * *

Thanks for reading everyone!!

Review and get a cookie!!

Ita™


	9. The Guests Come

_**Thanks to:**_

DarkKitsune18 for adding to favorite.

Mistress Sundrop for reviewing.

* * *

Alright so this is another chapter and I hope you all like it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or anything that might show up in this fic.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

!!

!!

When the door opened out came Sakurai and some of her groupies.

Nothing was more pathetic at the moment plus the song that Akamaru put on really fit the situation. But then since the song ended and the entrance of Sakurai needed a new song so Akamaru clicked a few switches and the song "U.G.L.Y. by ??" (I can't remember but I know)

Everyone sniggered at the choice and how it was speaking the truth about how they all felt (mostly me) about her.

Sakurai none the wiser didn't get what was going on so she didn't give much of a reaction. All she did was look around and strutted over towards Sasuke while the lyrics sang.

!!

_..., camel breathe, square head UGLY_

_Chicken legs, pig face, chin like bug UGLY_

_Fish lips, toe licker, poindexter UGLY_

_Spaghetti arms, limp butt, freak show UGLY_

!!

All the people were trying to keep from laughing out loud. Naruto saw Sakurai walking towards Sasuke so he stopped what he was doing and walked up behind her. But her groupies were stopping him from getting close to her. So Naruto couldn't do much.

Sasuke on the other hand saw Sakurai heading towards him and saw that she took the gum out of her hair. Too bad now she has a bald spot but it will grow back.

Eventually.

He stood up straight and stared at Sakurai with a smirk on his face. He was going to have fun messing with her since the party needed some excitement other than the moment she walked in along with what happened during the music.

!!

!!

Naruto made it past the groupies and headed towards Sakurai but then he saw that Sasuke had something in mind so he waited for Sasuke to send a signal to him.

Everyone else was either watching or minding their own business.

So once in awhile there were little splashes and it would most likely be Kiba trying to show off. But still who wouldn't show off like dog boy would?

!!

!!

But back at Sasuke he was very confident that she was going to get rained on this time. So he thought up something and proceeded to lure Sakurai into the plot.

"So Sakurai what are you doing here?"

"Well I was just on my way somewhere when I heard there was a party back here at your house. So I had to come." she said trying to be seductive.

"Well you weren't invited."

"So?"

"So. You can't be here."

"Of course but maybe you forgot to invite me."

"No. I am pretty sure I invited everyone I wanted to invite."

Sakurai was now trying her hardest not to just start shouting out what she wanted and she couldn't risk it.

"But Sasukeee." she whined.

"No."

"Will you at least dance with me?"

Sasuke let out a smirk that meant she just made his plan easier. Although he could do the plan at anytime but he wanted to wait and see if he could do anything else before the grand finale.

Naruto was thinking of maybe dumping some of the food on her. And remembered that she was allergic to chocolate. And since most of the food here had chocolate there shouldn't be a problem. So he grabbed some of the food that looked like they didn't have chocolate and put it to the side where Sasuke could get it later. He even signaled it to him so he would know and he got a nod back as acknowledgement to his problem.

!!

!!

After they dance a very short dance which really wasn't much of a dance because Sakurai was trying to get into Sasuke's pants the whole time which didn't work because he was either pushing her back or he was standing a bit far away from her.

He took her over to the food that Naruto left for her and offered it to her which she happily accepted.

Sakurai lifted up a piece of cookie to her mouth and she took a bite.

!!

!!

* * *

Alright that went well I think.

Please if anyone has ideas for what I should do then speak now before I post again.

Ita™


	10. The Effect of Chocolate

_**Thanks to:**_

Reychop for alerting.

Mistress Sundrop, AnimeDragonPurishira and Serenityofthematrix for reviewing.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or anything in this fic. Except for the document itself.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

!!

!!

Sakurai was chewing on the delectable sweet that was in her mouth. When she swallowed it after a moment she had a strange bubbly feeling in the pit of her stomach. It seems the chocolate was kicking into her systems. Not long after she was laying down in a fetal position hugging her stomach.

Everyone was shocked at what was happening since they didn't know her meltdown when she ate chocolate.

Sakurai stopped shaking and got up slowly and when she brushed the hair from her pale face she had a big catlike grin. It seems that the chocolate made her go haywire and get all hyper. More of like a drunk state. But everyone knew that when Sakurai was drunk she would do crazy things and do performances. They knew this because from before she was like this and everyone actually liked her.

!!

It all started at a party that they went to about two years ago. Sakurai was with the rest of them and when she went over to the buffet table she saw ice cream. She ran over and got a scoop of vanilla and put sprinkles on top but what she didn't know was that the sprinkles were color coated chocolate. And since nobody saw her ever go haywire before when eating chocolate they dismissed it.

She scooped up the part with the most sprinkles on top and shoved it into her mouth savoring the taste before swallowing. And after she finished the ice cream she was normal and nothing seemed different but after a few minutes, like ten minutes or so, she snapped. There were sparks flying in her mind. Most of the people just thought she had a brain freeze or something but others thought something was going on with her. None the less she started dancing to the music that was playing loudly just after she started going haywire.

When she stopped after the song changed it turned out to be her favorite song so she went up on stage and starting singing along and everybody gathered around to cheer and sing along as well. Nothing was going to stop her at that moment until the chocolate worn off.

!!

Now however she went over to where the music was and pushed Akamaru to the side and put on "Mr. Wonderful by Smile.dk" and started singing along with the song. But it was pretty good really even though she messed up some of the lyrics. (I could be nice to her when I want to)

This was the only time when she was less hated. So thus why they gave her chocolate in the first place before she started bitching around like she usually does.

And as the music stopped the next song "Bumblebee by Smile.dk" came on and she sang along also.

When she finished everyone applauded and she took a bow. She thought that it was enough singing for the moment and went over to Naruto to ask a favor.

"Um Naruto?"

"Yeah?" he actually liked the Sakurai that was brought out by chocolate she was much nicer than the regular one.

"Could you take control of the music for me?"

"Sure thing."

They both walked back over to the center and Naruto waited for Sakurai. But since he didn't want to be by himself he called Sasuke over and he did.

Sasuke sat down next to Naruto and wrapped his arm around the young blonde's waist pulling him closer. Naruto on the other hand rolled his eyes and just stood up and moved Sasuke over and sat between his legs with Sasuke's arms still around his waist.

Naruto proceeded to start the music and it turned on to "Kissy Kissy by Smile.dk".

Sakura grabbed the mike and started singing along with the lyrics.

**KissyKissy**

_I'm a girl and you're a boy_

_We're too old to play with toys,_

_Won't you tell me what's your name?_

_You can be my brand new game_

_You come in and roll the dice,_

_I will smile and break the ice_

_Tell me how could I resist_

_When you're my favorite kiss!_

_..._

_Kissy Kissy makes me happy_

_Honey honey sweet as candy_

_Kissy Kissy take my hand _

_And come along with me,_

_Kissy Kissy makes me happy_

_Honey honey sweet as candy_

_Kissy Kissy love is dandy_

_Here my sugar be._

_..._

_See the moon _

_And see the sun_

_Shining down on everyone_

_They know how in love we_

_They heard us tell it to a star_

_Theres no mountain _

_Theres no sea_

_To keep you life away from me_

_No matter what distance is_

_Your still my favorite kiss!_

_..._

_Kissy Kissy makes me happy_

_Honey honey sweet as candy_

_Kissy Kissy take my hand _

_And come along with me,_

_Kissy Kissy makes me happy_

_Honey honey sweet as candy_

_Kissy Kissy love is dandy_

_Here my sugar be._

_..._

_Na na na _

_Tell me what your secret is_

_Na na na_

_Won't you let me know_

_Na na na _

_Nothing makes me feel like this_

_Na na na_

_Cause you're my favorite kiss!_

_..._

_Kissy Kissy makes me happy_

_Honey honey sweet as candy_

_Kissy Kissy take my hand _

_And come along with me,_

_Kissy Kissy makes me happy_

_Honey honey sweet as candy_

_Kissy Kissy love is dandy_

_Here my sugar be._

_Kissy Kissy makes me happy_

_Honey honey sweet as candy_

_Kissy Kissy take my hand _

_And come along with me,_

_Kissy Kissy makes me happy_

_Honey honey sweet as candy_

_Kissy Kissy love is dandy_

_Here my sugar be._

_Na na na _

_Tell me what your secret is_

_Na na na_

_Won't you let me know_

_Na na na _

_Nothing makes me feel like this_

_Na na na_

_Cause you're my favorite kiss!_

**KissyKissy**

When the song ended she was panting really hard trying to catch her breathe after her performance. She didn't want to stop singing though so she decided to go with a less up beat song so Naruto put on "True Colors by Sarina Paris".

The night went by nice with everything in place and Sakurai still high off of chocolate. She kept singing until the songs got too slow then she demanded a faster song but she also wanted to do a duet so somebody had to sing with her but who would that be? She looked around and spotted who she wanted.

!!

!!

* * *

Thank you for reading this!

Please tell me who you want to sing with Sakura (yes I am actually using her name) and it has to be a boy.

Review and get a plushie!!

Ita™


	11. Duet

_**Thanks to:**_

NarutoxxAddict for adding to favorite.

NarutoxxAddict for alerting.

NarutoxxAddict, AnimeDragonPurishira, Mistress Sundrop and Serenityofthematrix for reviewing.

* * *

Due to more votes Naruto is our pick for the duet. But don't worry AnimeDragonPurishira I will do your idea if you want but for another chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or anything in this fic. Except for the document itself.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

!!

!!

Sakura ran over and practically dragged Naruto back to the front and signaled for Sasuke to start the music. He gave a nod and pressed the play button and the song "Candyman by Aqua" started up.

They both sang through the song and most of the people cheered. Satisfaction blew up like a bomb in her mind. She gave a smile and took a chance to do another song this time it was "My Oh My by Aqua".

**My Oh My**

_My oh my do you wanna say goodbye?_

_To have the Kingdom, baby, tell me why _

_My oh my do you wanna say goodbye? _

_To rule the country, baby, you and I? _

_If you were my King_

_My oh my do you wanna say goodbye? _

_To have the Kingdom, baby, tell me why _

_My oh my do you wanna say goodbye? _

_To rule the country, baby, you and I? _

_Little princess in a terrible mess, _

_a kingdom alone, with no love to confess _

_Dreams of a prince on a tall white horse, _

_runs like a spirit by the castle walls. _

………

_Gotta steal from the rich, _

_when they don't know I'm coming, _

_gotta give to the poor, no time for lovin' _

_My oh my don't you cry, _

_'cause there is no way I'm staying, _

_I will leave say ?bye bye?, I'm going my way... _

………**.**

_My oh my do you wanna say goodbye? _

_To have the Kingdom, baby, tell me why _

_My oh my do you wanna say goodbye? _

_To rule the country, baby, you and I? _

_If you were my King... _

_I would be your Queen... _

_If you were my King... _

_I would be your Queen... _

_Mystery deep in the royal heart _

_Crying at night, I wanna be apart _

_Prince, oh, prince are you really sincere? _

_That you one day are gonna disappear? _

…………

_Gotta steal from the rich, _

_when they don't know I'm coming, _

_gotta give to the poor, _

_no time for lovin' _

_My oh my don't you cry, _

_'cause there is no way I'm staying, _

_I will leave say "bye bye", _

_I'm going my way... _

…………

_My oh my. _

_My oh my. _

_My oh my. _

_My oh my! _

_My oh my do you wanna say goodbye? _

_To have the Kingdom, baby, tell me why _

_My oh my do you wanna say goodbye? _

_To rule the country, baby, you and I? _

_My oh my do you wanna say goodbye? _

_To have the Kingdom, baby, tell me why _

_My oh my do you wanna say goodbye? _

_To rule the country, baby, you and I? _

_If you were my King... _

_I would be your Queen... _

_If you were my King... _

_I would be your Queen... _

**My Oh My**

The song ended and the party was a little bit more than half way done. So she decided to sing more but her partner wasn't going to continue so she had to do solo again. She let out a sigh and told Naruto to put on "Every Time We Touch by Cascada".

Soon she was out of breathe and couldn't take it anymore and by now the chocolate was starting to wear off. Slowly she started reverting back to her old self.

Naruto noticed this because she was trembling a little bit and she has been harboring the chocolate for four hours. He decided that she would need more chocolate. So he pried Sasuke's arms from around his waist and stood up going over to the table and grabbed a glass of chocolate milkshake. He moved over to Sakura and gave her the glass which she gladly accepted because of all the singing she had been doing. And after some moments of just standing there the chocolate in the milkshake kicked in and she was the same haywired girl.

Noticing that Sakura was all hyped up again he went back to sitting with Sasuke. But Akamaru on the other hand jumped onto Naruto's lap once he sat down.

"I almost forgot about you," Naruto said as he petted the dog.

Sasuke gave a smile and hugged Naruto.

!!

!!

* * *

Thanks for reading!!

Please vote in my profile.

Don't forget to review.

Ita™


	12. Choco High Sakurai

_**Thanks to:**_

Mistress Sundrop, AnimeDragonPurishira, atemswhitetigermew and Serenityofthematrix for reviewing.

* * *

Alright so I decided that while she is high on chocolate I will call her Sakura instead of Sakurai.

* * *

**Reminder:** For those of you who have not done so already please vote in my poll for my next fic. Don't worry I won't forget about this one the other one will just be like a side project but it could go back and forth between the concepts.

_**Warning:**__ Excessive use of chocolate in this chapter!!_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or anything in this fic. Except for the document.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

!!

!!

It was a couple minutes later before Sakura started moving from the spot she was standing at. Seems like the chocolate was too much and since the milkshake had dark chocolate that made her more hyped up. It did always seem that dark chocolate made you hyper.

Her mind was on the borderline of insanity and judgment.

Sparks were seen in her eyes and you could see that she was twitching. Guess the chocolate overdose is a little too much for her at once.

Sakura was suddenly in her pink bikini with the floral design on it in green. She did a canon ball right into the pool making a massive spray of water soar everywhere.

All the people in the pool got out of the way before she landed thankfully. And they stared at the spot where she landed wondering when she was going to come back up to the surface. It was a whole other minute before she came back up and took a deep breathe.

She swam back to the edge of the pool and climbed out water sliding off of her pale frame. She got herself dried off and actually sit down at the table where some food was arranged in a circle at the center.

It all looked so appetizing that she started gulfing it down. But there was a big problem with that. The food she was eating contained chocolate.

The confections were gone in mere minutes. That means she practically every kind of chocolate there was in one go. Now that was a lot of chocolate.

Naruto on the other hand went wide eyed at the sight. All of his precious delectables were gone. He really did love chocolate and he could eat it with no side effects but for Sakura to eat all that she was definitely going to get chocolate high. When that happened they called it the "Choco High Sakurai" (that actually rhymes).

But it was definitely never a good thing to encounter.

Everyone was hightailing it from where Sakura couldn't get them during her "Choco High". It was all bad experiences so they don't like to talk about it anymore other than the occasional slip of when they talk about scary stories to each other.

Now that all hope was getting shattered like a rock to a glass. They all had one thing in mind. To run the heck out of here and get the hell as far away as they could. But as long as she didn't get anything else that should hold her off.

Chocolate is very dangerous in the hand of Sakura.

!!

!!

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter!

Review and be loved!!

Ita™


	13. Party Session

_**Thanks to:**_

Mistress Sundrop, AnimeDragonPurishira and Serenityofthematrix for reviewing.

* * *

Alright so this story is starting to look okay but I am starting to go into writer's block. So if I don't update everyday like I usually do then you at least know why. So on with the story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or anything in this fic. Most likely I don't own even this idea but I don't really know.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

!!

!!

Naruto and Sasuke got bored of watching Sakura and her "Choco High" so they preoccupied themselves by discussing when the next party is going to be.

Naruto snuggled closer to Sasuke and said, "Well the next party could be next week?"

Sasuke embraced Naruto and replied, "Why another one so soon?"

"Well parties are cool and Sakura could always entertain."

Sasuke thought about it, "Well I guess so…"

Naruto gave a big grin and leaned up to give Sasuke a peck on the lips. But Sasuke wouldn't have that so he grabbed the boy's chin and faced his face to look at him and kissed Naruto deeply.

Sasuke let his hands find their way up the blonde's shirt and massage the boy's stomach making him give a muffled moan into his mouth.

They broke the kiss and Naruto turned around so that his whole body was facing the raven haired teen. And he straddled Sasuke moving their hips together and Sasuke went in to capture the blonde's lips again and moving his tongue along the boy's lower lip asking for entrance which he gladly did and the raven's tongue explored the cavern like there was gold inside and when they separated he proceeded to nibble on the younger boy's earlobe. Which in turn made Naruto give a soft moan.

They felt like there was eyes watching them and when both looked over at the pool. Everyone was out and sitting at the tables eating while watching them. Alright mostly the girls but hey who wouldn't (you're the ones reading it right now, so you're a part of this too).

Sasuke just shook it off while Naruto however sweat dropped and buried his head into Sasuke's chest.

The raven haired just rolled his eyes and got up along with Naruto since he was sitting on him and carried Naruto into the house bridal style.

!!

!!

* * *

Sorry it was so short!! But I don't have time and anyways I will try to update tomorrow too. Like you should already know that if you saw me updating this story so far. XP

Review and be loved!!

Ita™


	14. Calm and wild

_**Thanks to:**_

Mistress Sundrop, Serenityofthematrix and AnimeDragonPurishira for reviewing.

* * *

Since this story is progressing nicely I think things should be okay. Judging by the fact if I keep my grades up. Well read on and I plan on having this go on to as many chapters as possible, which is around 30's to 40's at least. So hope you stick around. Now get to reading the chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or anything in this fic. I should own only the thought of putting this together along with my trusted reviewers.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

!!

!!

Naruto got his head off of Sasuke's chest and noticed that they were in the living room. He let out a sigh of relief to be out of the presence of the others. What would happen if they went further would be very uneasy for him. He doubt Sasuke would feel anything about it but he did.

All the others were at this point back to what they were previously eating. Noting that Sakura was still gulfing down more chocolate without realizing it.

Back with the couple, Sasuke was preoccupied with calming Naruto down and happy that the boy was.

"Are you okay?" the raven haired teen asked.

The blonde nodded and lifted his face to look at the others face. And the raven kissed the blonde with a quick peck and lifted the boy up then set him down on the seat before getting up. The blonde however just sat there watching attentively to what the other was doing.

Sasuke walked out the door and looked around and spotted Akamaru sitting where they were at earlier. He wouldn't forget the pup since they always liked each other's company. Well the pup also had Kiba but still you can't be with one person all the time could you?

Well anyways he went over and held the dog in his arms and taking him into the house. When he got in he closed the door with his free hand then went over to Naruto and set Akamaru on his lap.

Naruto looked at the little pup and gave a smile. The pup wagged it's tail and gave him a lick.

"Well you seem all better," Sasuke gave a smile and sat next to Naruto wrapping an arm around his waist.

The blonde smiled and spoke, "I guess so. Nothing really is that bad when you get used to it. But it takes me awhile."

"Well as long as you get used to it at your own pace. Nobody is forcing you," he said nuzzling his face into the blonde hair.

!!

On the outside there was other matters.

The boys were all trying to beat each other at break dancing. While the girls watched and cheered.

It seems that they started doing something while the party lasted and this was something that, of course, Sakura started. All she did was yell out that they need to know who is the best and they all decided to compete to see who really is.

The girls along with the "Choco High" Sakura were sitting at the tables on side lines. Watching the boys going at it for all its worth.

But after some time it turned out to be a tie between Gaara and Kiba.

Kiba gave a smirk, "Well it looks like we're even."

Gaara gave a nod of acknowledgement and went to cool off.

!!

!!

* * *

Thanks for reading this short chapter everyone!!

Please review. I will love you forever!!

Ita™


	15. We Ran Out!

_**Thanks to:**_

brothersmemorial for adding to favorites.

Mistress Sundrop, Serenityofthematrix, AnimeDragonPurishira and NarutoxxAddict for reviewing.

* * *

Alright so this chapter is going to be sort of short so bare with me. I am already typing up the next chapter. Sorry for not updating yesterday but I was busy. Now go read this _ridiculously_ short chapter!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or anything in this fic. I should own only the thought of putting this together along with my trusted reviewers.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

!!

!!

The party was riding into late at night and nobody was near going to want to go home yet. All was quiet while they thought of what it is that they wanted to end off with. But to no luck. They all ran out of ideas since the last party two weeks ago. So there were no new schemes to be brought out.

!!

Inside however, the blonde and raven were in the kitchen digging into the fridge for some strawberries.

"They are not here Sasukeee," Naruto whined not finding the red fruits.

"Well they could be all out but we just got like a bunch more earlier," he was contemplating on where the strawberries had gone but nothing came to mind.

Naruto continued to whine until his throat started to hurt a bit.

Sasuke couldn't help but give a smirk at how Naruto was acting right now. It was positively the most adorable thing. Even though in the end Naruto ended up having a sore throat from all the whining he did.

So Sasuke did what he had to do he had to improvise for the blonde's fetish.

Leaning in he kissed the boy deeply causing him to give a soft moan. Naruto leaned in closer wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck and kissing back at the same time moving their hips against one another making them both give a muffled moan. At that moment they lost what self control they had and started making out on the couch.

Moans heard throughout the room. Nothing was holding them back at the moment except for one little pup which decided to give them privacy and went into the kitchen to dig in the bag of dog treats Sasuke always kept in case he came over. And while eating his second treat there was a loud moan coming from the room and the pup went over to check and saw that the two were now collapsed and panting heavily. The pup had one thought in mind and that was it needed more treats so he headed back into the kitchen.

!!

The party was coming to a close and everyone was going to end it with a BANG!

But thing is, what?

!!

!!

* * *

Haha!! You will use your imaginations to come up with what you want to have happened between the two. Which I bet you all have clear pictures of what happened already.

Anyways I just need to say that this was a very short chapter because I couldn't update yesterday and I wanted to update soon to make up for lost time. Thanks for understanding. And if you have any ideas for the end of the party please let me know or I will go with plan _**GTPoBMOaS**_.

Now review before I die and can't update this fic!!

Ita™


	16. Pics End

_**Thanks to:**_

Mistress Sundrop, Serenityofthematrix, AnimeDragonPurishira, NarutoxxAddict and Rdcharmed for reviewing.

* * *

Omg!! I am so sorry for not updating! Please don't hate me! But I just didn't feel like updating and plus I was thinking of ideas. And my cousin and brother can testify.

**Sora **(brother)**:** Well she has been busy. But still she was just starting to get lazy.

**Riku **(me)**:** Hey!!

**Kairi **(cousin)**:** Well yeah it is true.

**Riku: **But I was busy.

**Kairi: **True. You were at my birthday party just earlier.

**Sora: **But what about the other days?

**Riku: **Well…um…

**Kairi: **Exactly.

**SasuNaru: **Um…can we just get started?

**RikkuRinoaRikuKadajLZexion** (all me): Uhh…okay lets start.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or anything in this fic.

**Other**: Sorry AnimeDragonPurishira but there will be no lemon in my story only hints, unless I plan to but I highly doubt it.

I am also not going to update for almost the rest of the week due to testing at school. But after I will update some of the time.

_**Also that means this is the last week for the poll so you guys better vote because next week the first chapter is coming out.**_

Oh! And I will be getting the new story ready for publish soon.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

!!

!!

Sasuke was cuddling with Naruto on the couch while the others were presumably outside while the party lasted.

Nothing was better than being with the one you love. Then again the parties they liked to host were outrageous. Never in his partially sane mind has he seen anyone throw as many parties as the blonde. You could say that Naruto was the very outgoing and hyper type while Sasuke was more of quiet and mysterious.

Though they acted differently a bit when around each other. They never got to express who they really are. It just seems like there was a wall blocking them from going on but if they found a door then they would be able to continue.

Yet sadly that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

Sasuke got his hand free from under Naruto's back and nudged him so the blonde could wake up.

Naruto got up lazily not wanting to wake up but did anyways. "So what time is it?"

Sasuke looked up at the clock hanging right across the dimly lit room, "Well about 10pm."

"Guess the party has to end soon since I don't think we should keep it going for a long time." Naruto said as he walked sluggishly to the kitchen which was littered with crumbs of dog treats that Akamaru was eating earlier.

The raven let out a sigh and leaned back laying out his arms and head down, "Yeah remember what happened last time?"

The blonde gave a shiver at the memory of what happened, "I don't want to remember what happened."

"Exactly. So you should try to end it early this time."

Naruto gave an okay and came back with some chocolate.

"Are those from the secret stash you keep around?"

"Yup!" the blonde started taking a bite out of the chocolate stopping once in awhile to savor the taste before he swallowed. Then licking his lips to wipe away the extra.

Sasuke on the other hand was watching the blonde eat and was starting to lick his own lips. Everyone knows he could care less about sweets but that was when it was alone.

Naruto looked over to Sasuke and snuggled closer to him still eating more of the confections. Thus making the raven incredibly aroused. And since he was fed up with just watching he leaned in to kiss the blonde licking up all the chocolate left on his lips and nibbling at his bottom lip asking for entrance which the blonde happily excepted. As the lips separated the raven's tongue slipped into his mouth and roamed to every spot exploring the cavern. Tasting every bit of chocolate that was in the mouth and licking up pieces left un-swallowed.

Naruto let his left hand travel up Sasuke's chest and intertwined his fingers in the raven's hair. While his right was massaging against the other's firm stomach.

The two continued as Sasuke reached down to the hem of the blonde's jeans and hooked a finger to pull the fabric down.

But just as he was about to there was a flash of light coming from the door.

Looking over both boys saw the girls (XD yeah!) with cameras that they brought just in case. Both of them went wide eyed at the sight as more flashes went off. Sasuke was the first to recover and stood up leaving a blonde to sit and stare.

Ruffling his hair Sasuke walked over to the door and opened it. "What do you think all of you are doing?"

All of the girls (and maybe some guys) were sweat dropping and then replaced it with an evil grin. "Well nothing just ending the party."

"Good. Then leave."

"Oh we will," they all started into the house and when they were about to reach the door the ones that were taking the pictures turned around and took a couple more as they all glomped him down to the ground with a thump. "As soon as we get more pics."

Flashes went off like crazy and there wasn't a second for him to push them off since he was blinded by the light.

As they all decided they had enough of the pictures to go around they got up and rushed out the door like a mob.

Sasuke slowly got up and felt like all the bones in his body had gone either numb or dislocated. Whichever came first.

"Why is it always me?"

He sighed and went back over to Naruto. "Are you alright?" Of course this was the second time tonight that this had happened but he wasn't used to it yet.

The blonde managed to nod and got up to go to their bedroom for the rest of the night.

"I guess not. Maybe tomorrow will be better."

He went over to Naruto and helped him to bed cause if he didn't Naruto would be laying on the floor having a seizure and that would not be pretty.

!!

As they lied in bed everything outside calmed down and all quiet seemed to flow back into the house.

Sleep soon took over.

!!

!!

* * *

Thanks for reading.

-hands out pics from party- There you all go.

I am so sorry for not updating for 4 days or so. I just don't have the ideas to update everyday.

Well review and enjoy.

Ita™


	17. First Sick then Chase

_**Thanks to:**_

dogdemon-Narutofan for alerting me and the story.

Mistress Sundrop, Serenityofthematrix, NarutoxxAddict and AnimeDragonPurishira for reviewing.

* * *

Yay!! I found the time to update. But sadly I just found out I will be busy next week as well so I might not be able to update. Good news is I got a 4.0 GPA right now. Yesh!!

So enjoy the chappy!!

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or anything in this fic.

**Other**: Oh by the way. The new story was going to be next week but since it seems I can't yet the story will come out when I get the time after next week. So the poll will stay open a little longer. But it seems like there is already a winner and a tie. The winning option is winning by only one vote. And that is all I can say right now.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

!!

!!

_Is there much left to us but a shear memory?_

Sasuke woke up and saw that Naruto was once again not in bed. He got up and walked to the kitchen and yes he realizes he is still in his pajama bottoms. (is anybody outside the house getting this?)

Naruto noticing that Sasuke was in the kitchen turned around. The other saw that the blonde didn't look good and that he was much paler than normal.

"Naruto? Are you feeling okay?" he asked worried and tried to keep a hold onto him.

"Yeah I think so," was all he said before his legs gave out but since Sasuke was holding him he didn't fall. "I don't think so." Sasuke picked up Naruto and walked up the stairs to their room. Once there he set the blonde down gently and kissed his forehead lightly before going back to the kitchen.

A few minutes later Sasuke came back with water and some medicine. He gave Naruto the medicine which made the blonde almost gag at the taste since medicine wasn't his best friend. "Don't worry it won't do anything to you. Now lay down and sleep," Naruto lied down and went back to sleep. Sasuke walked out of the room and went to get ready while the blonde was asleep.

!!

Later that day Sasuke was working on last minute homework since the next day was school all over again. Naruto was feeling better and was out of bed watching a movie while eating chips.

"Do you always have to watch a movie all the time?" Sasuke asked looking up from his work. "Well yeah. I do." he knew Naruto would say that. He gave a sigh and went back to his own work.

!!

"Naruto go to bed!" "No!"

Sasuke was chasing Naruto all over the house trying to get him to go to bed early. They were jumping over furniture, running on tables and knocking over stuff. It was like a game of tag but more dangerous.

"You better get back here!" Sasuke sped up and tackled Naruto to the ground.

"That is not fair," Naruto gave a pout and was instantly kissed by Sasuke.

Sasuke broke off the kiss and carried the blonde to bed. "Well too bad. You have to go anyways."

Naruto knew that this was true so he didn't object and just let Sasuke take him to their room. When they got there he got comfortable in the bed and when Sasuke got in, mind you in pajama bottoms, Naruto snuggled closer and wrapped his arm around his waist also laying his head at his chest. Soon they both fell asleep.

!!

The next morning was very quiet since they were tired after what happened last night. And they decided to clean up the mess that happened later. For now they got ready and started off to school.

!!

!!

* * *

Okay so that is another one of my oh so short chappies. But I had nothing to type and since I had to update something this is what I did. So I will try to update again soon.

Now leave a review or I won't update!

Ita™


	18. The Idea

_**Thanks to:**_

NarutoxxAddict, Mistress Sundrop and Serenityofthematrix for reviewing.

Serenityofthematrix for reviewing my side story.

* * *

Well this is another chapter I hope you all like it since I found the time to update.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto and anything I may use in this fic.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

!!

!!

On their way to school Sasuke and Naruto made a stop at Gaara's house since it was on the way. They made it in time to see Gaara, Kankurou and Temari come out of their house. "Hey guys!!" Naruto greeted waving his hand back and forth.

Temari and Kankurou ran up to meet them while Gaara just took his time and walked. Which didn't take that long since he can walk pretty fast. "Hey," was all Gaara said before walking off. Temari sighed and went after him leaving Kankurou behind. "This always happens. Gaara would go off and Temari would follow leaving me behind." Kankurou wasn't happy about it at all but at least he has Sasuke and Naruto today for company.

So they started down the street and minutes later reached the gates of the school. And like always there was a crowd in the corner with most likely Sakurai. They went past the group before she noticed them and all went to their respective classes and making it a few minutes before the bell rang.

!!

First period was as boring as ever. Nothing really happened except for getting an essay to do and it was due in two days. How on earth is anyone suppose to do an essay in two days? But then again not everyone always had parties at their house. And to think Naruto already had all the parties for the rest of the year all planned out beforehand. That is major party thinking right there.

But in class there was just note taking and lectures. Mr. Ebiki really needed to lighten up a little. And it felt like an eternity later before the bell rang.

!!

Second period was not really boring but there was still nothing interesting. Ms. Anko was not very good at talking normally and yelled out commands during the whole session. Every student might of gone deaf if they didn't have headphones with them. So they basically listened to music and since Ms. Anko was yelling they only heard her like she was talking normally.

She gave them all an assignment that they had to finish by the end of class and everybody groaned. Like they could finish it in 15 minutes. She must be nuts. But at the end of the time some of them actually finished along with both the raven and blonde. The bell rang and they went to their next class.

!!

To say third period was the best class was a fact since Mr. Hatake was always late and barely gave them any work at all.

Sasuke and Naruto were sitting at the back of the classroom doing nothing in particular. Well if you call kissing each other for 10 minutes straight nothing in particular. And of course all the girls (yup!! oh and some guys) were watching and if they could they would form a crowd around them but since they couldn't they were just at their seats turning their heads slightly to watch.

Since the period was half way done most of them stopped watching long enough to jot down some of the notes that the teacher put up and resumed to watch.

Sasuke and Naruto didn't really much stop what they were doing to take notes. They know they could get it off of someone later anyways.

!!

The bell rang and all the people charged out of the room going to lunch. The couple didn't need to hurry since they brought their own lunches. They headed to where they usually sit to eat but saw that Sakurai was standing near the area and they were afraid something might happen if they went over there.

It was scary to see a Choco High Sakurai after her high. She could get ticked off easily and if you didn't watch out she could jump you.

Looking around they found a spot near where the flower gardens were and decided to sit there instead. Settling down they ate their lunch which Naruto had a tuna sandwich along with some chocolate cake with strawberries while Sasuke had chicken sandwich along with a few cookies and an apple. Naruto finished pretty quickly but took his time on the cake since it was his favorite. Sasuke took his time and watched Naruto attack the confection like a wild animal. Lunch was always a weird time, well with Naruto all the time is a weird time.

!!

They all went to their next class and unfortunately Sakurai was in it. She wouldn't stop talking and her voice carried out throughout the room and the teacher didn't do anything about it.

When the teacher said that they were going to do an assignment with fire Sasuke came up with a good idea. "Hey Naruto, you know what we should do?" Naruto shook his head and thought about it and it clicked, "Oh okay I get it. So you really want to go through with this. We might get in trouble if we are not careful enough," he said worriedly giving Sasuke a hug. "Don't worry everything will be fine and she won't get hurt….maybe.." Naruto then countered, "What do you mean maybe?!"

Sasuke sweat dropped as the other was being very noisy and could ruin everything. "Well there is a chance she will get hurt but not bad enough that she get scarred for life."

"Alright but it better not be."

"Well you never bothered on all the others we did on her."

"Well it never involved that before. All the others involve either chocolate or a dip."

"Tch."

They all set up the equipment and started working on the assignment. Sakurai of course came over since they were aloud to talk to one another during the period of time.

"So what do you want?" asked Naruto.

"Well I just wanted to say hi. Can't I just do that?"

"Well you just did so go away."

"Uh let me think about it," there was a pause and she spoke, "no."

Seriously she could be persistent if she wanted to be. Sasuke decided to do it right now and went over to the station next to them and got someone and the boy eagerly accepted the proposal.

Sakurai was then wide eyed at what was happening. Lee was going after her blowing kisses and trying to hit on her. Well no avail sadly she ran out of the room with him tailing her.

"Are you sure this was a good idea Sasuke?"

"Yeah it is." Sasuke looked out the window to see Sakurai climbing up a tree to hide from Lee.

Naruto went by his side and also looked out the window to see a pink dot in the tree along with Lee looking around for her.

On the outside they were normal with only smiles on their faces but on the inside they were cracking up like crazy.

"I have an awesome idea of what we should do for our next party Naruto."

Naruto raised and eyebrow at him curiously, "What do you have in mind?"

"Well we invite Sakurai and we do a replay of what just happened exept there will be a different ending to it."

"That sounds like a plan."

They finished up their assignment just as the bell rang and they walked down the yard passing by a yelling Sakurai trying to get rid of Lee.

Yup this was all too amusing.

!!

!!

* * *

Thanks for reading this all of you.

Please review and have a nice day.

Ita™


	19. Miss Capture

_**Thanks to:**_

-Intoxicated Chocolate- and pbub2 for alerting.

Mistress Sundrop, AnimeDragonPurishira and NarutoxxAddict for reviewing.

* * *

I finished my testing!! Yay! -gives out celebration cookies- So I also got in trouble for being late to class and now I am waiting to see if I got a Saturday school or not. TT-TT

It really sucks.

I also had the chapter half way done the day before but I dumped it and started all over again so it took me a bit longer to update. So go read.

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto and anything I may use in this fic.

**Other:** AnimeDragonPurishira it's okay if you missed the last chapter I understand. But I'm glad you enjoyed it. And it seems that it is basically you that I keep doing these for. I guess that means your special. Anyways enjoy the chapter and the party is going to include your idea from the last party so special mentions to you.

* * *

**Chapter 18**

!!

!!

At home Naruto had his head pressed against the cold stainless window staring at the clouds passing by. All was quiet and not a sound was heard except for the chirp of birds and breathing. Sasuke was nowhere to be found at all, he had checked everywhere but to no avail what so ever. So now he was just staring out the window until he came back from whatever he was up to at a time like this.

Naruto let out a bored sigh taking his head off the window and resting it in the palm of his hands. "Where could Sasuke be?" he let out a pout hoping that Sasuke was here with him. He couldn't take it anymore and flung himself off the couch and ran to his stash of chocolate that he kept conveniently in one of the cupboards in the kitchen.

"I want my Suke back!" And thus he started gulfing down the chocolate one by one for an hour. Tears started streaming out of his eyes and he had ate all his chocolate with all the wrappers still laying on the floor.

!!

Well as to Sasuke we really have no clue where he is. He sort of just disappeared into thin air we guess. Maybe pink puffball got to him earlier and took him to her house of pinky-ness. No! The torture he must be in right now.

!!

Naruto paced back and forth thinking of where Sasuke could be but of course he thought of Sakurai first. "She must have taken him," he said confidently and ran out of the house making sure to close the door.

Running through the neighborhood he reached Sakurai's house. It was decorated all flowery and well pink. How could anyone live with that much pink on their house?

He ran up to the door and prepared to kick down the door when he heard screaming coming from inside the house. He had a very weirded out expression on his face and decided to listen for a moment to identify what was going on inside the complex.

Seconds later he heard yelling and objects crashing down to the ground and breaking. "I think I found him." Naruto sweat dropped and got ready to kick down the door.

Stepping back he charged up and hit the door down with the weight of his body in full force. When the door hit the ground he looked around curiously and heard crashing from upstairs. Alarmed he ran upstairs quickly and followed a trail of broken glass to a door that had a badly drawn picture of Sakurai. Haha must have been a self portrait and it was pretty accurate to the real Sakurai too. He slowly opened the door to see Sakurai standing on the bed with nothing but underwear on. Naruto had the urge to barf then and there at the sight. His stomach began to churn and the nausea hit him like a ton of bricks. He suppressed it long enough to look on the other side of the room where Sakurai was looking and there was Sasuke scared out of his mind and paler than normal.

This was very bad, how was he going to help his own boyfriend out of this situation when Sakurai could just kill him by having him look at her. Wonder how Sasuke was holding up with it? He made it down the stairs and looked around for a way to help Sasuke escape.

Sasuke stood there frozen to that spot afraid if he moved she would attack him again and that was not such a good idea. How did he get into this mess anyways?

!!

-Flashback-

_After getting home from school Sasuke went outside for a walk since Naruto was asleep. He passed by Sakurai's house and she came running out and tackled him to the ground before he got to run away from her clutches. "Hey!! Sasuke. What are you doing here? Visiting me?" she said putting up her cute look which of course was definitely not working on him. "No I was not visiting you. I was just going for a walk so let me go now before I have to force you off," he said with a growl and tried to pry her off of him. "Oh no you don't! I just got you so you can't go anywhere until you spend some time with me." Sakurai dragged him forcibly into the house._

_Inside the house Sasuke looked around to find flowers and pink everywhere. 'Is it just me or do her parents ever notice this stuff?' he thought to himself. Sakurai dragged him to the stairs and while he was mesmerized by the décor. The second they got to her room he snapped out of the trance and hightailed it out of there but couldn't leave because she was then chasing him, making sure he didn't leave the house._

_-_End Flashback-

!!

"Crap!" he yelled as he ran towards the door and down the stairs. Seeing Naruto he grabbed his hand and made it for the door. "We better hurry before she catches up to us!" Sasuke and Naruto made it out the door and started to their house with a Sakurai chasing after them but soon giving up and went back.

"That was a close one Sasuke," Naruto panted leaning against a wall at the front of their house.

Sasuke was tired and sweating furiously from all that's happened and the fact that he was running from pinky for at least an hour straight. "Yeah, I never want that to happen ever again either."

They both laughed it off and went into the house with Sasuke going upstairs to take a shower first while Naruto got started on making a list for their party.

!!

After a couple minutes the guest list was decided with the usual people going along with some others that they knew from school.

Sasuke finished his shower and offered to finish off the other lists while Naruto took one. It was all just planning what to serve and what to have so it was pretty simple. There was of course candy and chocolate. Maybe they could try the chocolate fiasco again like last time? But it is best to start off with their original plan first.

!!

It was getting late and both of them were sitting there finishing with the preparations for the party. And Sasuke also decided that they were definitely not having a party for the next two weeks which made a dent into Naruto's plans for the whole year, thus making him plan them all out all over again from scratch.

"I'm thinking of a medieval theme," Naruto said out of nowhere.

Sasuke shook his head making his hair flutter everywhere but landing back in place once he stopped, "That is not going to happen!"

"I know it is ridiculous but it just came to me right now so yeah."

"I know but we don't really need a theme since every time we have a party it always seems to be the same thing."

"Yeah there isn't a point for a theme."

"Hn."

"…"

"Naruto lets go to bed. You should be asleep by now anyways."

Naruto smiled and bounced up to a standing position and gave Sasuke a quick peck on the lips and ran up the stairs like a little kid.

Sasuke smiled and put away all the papers into a neat pile on the counter and joined Naruto.

!!

!!

* * *

Alright so thanks for reading this belated chapter. I really hope these two weeks have been good for all of you.

Now since I am starting to get pressured by my school I cannot continue to update everyday like I used to since we already are going to have finals, AGAIN!! OHMYGOSH!! I don't want to but I have to to graduate so after this month I think I might be able to update everyday again. So until then I will update a chapter at a time when I get the chance to do so.

**_Oh and please tell me should I put my next story in the Naruto or Kingdom Hearts category._**

Now review so I could feel good about myself and get persuaded to update.

Ita™


	20. Gifts

_**Thanks to:**_

Serenityofthematrix, Mistress Sundrop, NarutoxxAddict and AnimeDragonPurishira for reviewing.

* * *

Alright I found the time to update again. So as there will be another fic I won't be able to update this as much but more than my side story that I have been planning on.

The way I wanted the story changed. There really isn't a glomp fest but there will be lots of glomping in it so prepare those 911 calls.

Now go read the story.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto and anything I may use in this fic.

**Other:** Okay AnimeDragonPurishira I will put it in the KH category. Don't worry about it plus I even waited out until you reviewed before I posted this chapter XP

* * *

**Chapter 19**

!!

!!

Shuffling around in the soft bed, Sasuke sat up and looked around before getting up to go get ready in the bathroom. Naruto was still out like a light with his body spread out almost covering the whole entire bed. Of course this was after Sasuke got up from the bed.

In the bathroom he started brushing his teeth while observing his hair seeing that it was starting to get really long. He thought about cutting it but decided not to do so until maybe when it was even longer. He finished brushing his teeth in time for him to hear the bed shuffle and he peered out the door to see Naruto sitting up, eyes half open. He must have been still half asleep also. Sasuke shook his head and picked up a small brush to comb his hair.

Naruto sat there staring at nothing in particular seeing as he wasn't fully awake and couldn't make out what was happening. All he knew was Sasuke was in the bathroom getting ready like always whenever he woke up after the raven.

After about ten minutes Sasuke put down the brush and walked over to the closet looking at the almost awake blonde. "Naruto, are you okay?" he asked trying to change his shirt.

Naruto just nodded and he took it since it was early and Naruto was always like that when he woke up.

!!

Naruto was sitting in his chair looking up and down from Sasuke to the blue and purple box in front of him. "What is this?" he asked curiously.

"I won't tell you. Just open it."

He shrugged and opened it. There was a gasp as he picked up a silver pendant of a raven with its wings spread out to the sides. "I love it!" he exclaimed as he jumped up to hug the other but he manage to glomp him instead.

Sasuke fell down to the wooden floor with a super cheery lover on top of him. "Well I'm glad you like it that much."

Naruto nodded and put it on marveling at how pretty it looked.

Sasuke was impressed at how it actually fit perfectly to him and it looked awesome on him too.

"I even got one for myself," he pulled out another silver pendant from around his neck, "see it's a kitsune."

Naruto grew a giant smile on his face that reached from ear to ear. If he smiled any wider his mouth might have been stuck like that.

Sasuke picked Naruto up and he himself got off the floor as well and headed to the kitchen and came back with a satisfied grin. He held out another box but told him not to open it until later so the blonde just nodded and put it away in his bag.

!!

Sakurai was sitting outside her house thinking of how she can get Sasuke to go out with her. But there was one problem.

Naruto.

She thought about it over and over again yet nothing came to her. Her instinct told her to just get rid of him but then Sasuke wouldn't like that and he will get mad at her. It was all just too much for her. There was no way she could do anything without Sasuke either pushing her away or just plain ignoring her.

Sasuke was on her mind right now so she decided to go to him and "talk".

As she was getting ready to go the phone started ringing and she saw that it was Naruto and she had the urge to just hang it up right then and there but if Sasuke was also there that would be a bad idea also. So she waited to see what he wanted.

She picked it up slowly and put it next to her ear, "Hello?"

"Uh yeah Sakurai I have something to tell you."

She thought about what he would want to tell her. "What?"

"You are actually invited to our next party in two days."

"Really?" she was shocked that they actually invited her. That never happened before. She would always crash into their parties instead.

"Yeah."

"Alright I will go."

"Alright see you then."

They both hung up at the same time and Sakurai was very weirded out by the fact that they actually invited her.

"Maybe it's a trick or something?" she asked herself biting her nail. "Yeah that must be it. But Naruto would never stoop so low as to do this. I guess I just have to keep my guard up when I'm there then."

She walked out the door and took a walk.

!!

Naruto put the phone down and crossed her name off the list of people. He sighed relieved that she was the last one on the list so he was done with the invites. All that were left are the preparation food.

Sasuke was thinking of barbeque and Naruto agreed with him. They both took the next hour or so shopping for what they needed for the party.

!!

Back at home they were exhausted at what they were doing.

Sasuke sitting on the ground doing homework and helping Naruto with his.

Naruto was getting help from Sasuke while trying to do a project.

They really had their work cut out for them.

!!

The door bell rang and Sasuke went to open the door when he was knocked to the ground again.

He lifted his head to see a little pup. Well not so little anymore. Seriously that pup just grew a lot bigger over two weeks.

He stood up holding Akamaru and saw that the pup had a note stuff between the collar and the pup's fur so he grabbed it and read it.

"Seems like you wanted to come here so Kiba let you."

Akamaru nodded and walked into the house but not after wiping it's paws. That is a trained dog right there.

Naruto was happy to see Akamaru again after two weeks.

"You are so much bigger now!" Naruto practically shouted, "what has Kiba been feeding you?!"

Sasuke let out a soft chuckle and finished up whatever he was doing before the pup came.

!!

Later that night Kiba came by to pick up Akamaru and gave them thanks telling them the pup might be coming more often so they should be prepared which they usually are.

Sasuke thought that they were going to die because of their lives. He knows life is like an adventure but too much could kill you instantly.

Naruto on the other hand plainly getting up out of bed is an adventure. Let alone him doing all these things just to have girls try to jump him whenever they get the chance to do so which is almost never since Sasuke was always with him.

It was all good though. Even if life had it's up and downs.

!!

!!

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter everyone!!

I hope you all had a wonderful time while I wasn't updating.

Alright so I will be posting the new story soon since I'm almost finished with it. Hope you guess will like it.

Now review the chapter and make me happy -cookies Hypnos-

Ita™


	21. Get together

_**Thanks to:**_

Mistress Sundrop, Serenityofthematrix, NarutoxxAddict and AnimeDragonPurishira for reviewing.

* * *

Yay!! This is chapter 20 already. This seems to be going by fast. I would like to thank those who have been reading and reviewing.

Mostly Mistress Sundrop for sticking around since the beginning and reviewing every chapter so far.

All the people that usually review are really loved by me!

So to celebrate I already posted up my new story!!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto and anything I may use in this fic.

**Other:** Yesh!! My new story is up! I just hope I don't forget to update it XP Oh and AnimeDragonPurishira you will know when I mention you :3

* * *

**Chapter 20**

!!

!!

The time for the next party was approaching fast. Everything seemed to fly by and when it was time the door bell rang.

Naruto peeked out from the bedroom and heard another ring so he skipped down the stairs and opened the door letting in a very happy Kiba along with Akamaru and a not so happy Gaara. "Hey guys!" he practically screamed and they had to back off just to not get their eardrums shattered. Gaara just nodded and walked in telling him that Temari and Kankuro were going to be here soon. Kiba said his greetings and walked in after Gaara with a smirk on his face, "Yo, Gaara! I want a rematch!" Gaara gave a smirk of his own and agreed to the challenge put up to him.

!!

By this time almost all the guests were here but there yet seemed to be spotted a pink dot all throughout the crowd. Where she could be nobody knows. Maybe just planning on coming late on purpose or something.

The air was cool and there was a slight breeze to it. It was dark with lights shining down on them along with the peaceful glow of the full moon. Many of them sat there watching it relishing the moment but some didn't really care much and kept with what they were doing.

About an hour or two since the party started there was a ring at the door letting all the people know that someone was here. All fell silent as the door opened and in came Sakurai dressed in a plain white shirt with the words 'Back off' on it and a knee length light blue skirt. Once everyone looked at her then all the noise started up again in an uproar of cheers as Kiba and Gaara were at it again seeing to who was better.

!!

The whole thing lasted about forty minutes and the winner turned out to be Gaara. "You seem to of gotten better," Kiba said with a tired smile. Gaara nodded and went over to Kankuro to cool off.

Sasuke and Naruto were slightly worried that this might be too much for her but then again worse can happen but they won't actually go there right now.

Sasuke stood straight up and moved over to Sakurai making sure to have everything in place. "Hey Sakura." The pinky looked over at him with a big grin reaching to both sides of her face, "Hey Sasuke!" She was so delighted to have been invited to the party and she wasn't going to regret anything that might happen.

Naruto in the back was watching everything unfold. Slowly, little by little, piece by piece everything goes according to what happened.

The moment that he started talking to her he offered her another piece of (chocolate) cookie. She of course took it and ate it then and there which of course you should know what happened.

!!

Right now Sakura was sitting there talking to surprisingly Lee. One would never think she would even talk to him or even go near him in the first place. But here they are.

The evening went smoothly with Sakura and Lee getting along just fine and not even a single insult from her towards anyone. They just wished it would stay like that (I do too so lets make her like that from now on in the fic).

Sasuke and Naruto was happy that this turned out perfect and that maybe just maybe she will stay that way if they got Lee to give her chocolate everyday. Which of course who would think that Lee was already thinking this. He has such an evil mind.

!!

By the end Sakura and Lee were…0-0...together!?

Whoa!!

Sasuke and Naruto were very proud of themselves for their inner "genius" for the plan.

!!

"I think tonight went great and it went by like that," Naruto said as he cleaned up some of the food. Sasuke nodded and threw the boxes in the bin. "Things did go well along with the fact that now Sakura and Lee are together." "Yeah I agree with you. Now she won't be herself anymore." Naruto gave a big grin and got back to work.

!!

!!

* * *

Okay there is my very oh very short chapter. Thanks for reading it anyways. I hope I come up with something soon if I can't then please help me.

Okay if anyone has ideas let me know because I already have one person but one isn't enough although one is also good.

Whatever just review now.

Ita™


	22. Childhood Friend

_**Thanks to:**_

Doughie for adding to favorites.

Mistress Sundrop, Serenityofthematrix, AnimeDragonPurishira and NarutoxxAddict for reviewing.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto and anything I may use in this fic.

**Other:** Mistress Sundrop I'm glad she is too. But then again I am feeling better about her.

Serenityofthematrix it is but I don't think she can last with chocolate all the time.

NarutoxxAddict that is priceless but you know what it could happen. -hinthint-

* * *

**Chapter 21**

!!

!!

A cool breeze blew through the living room window and swept over Sasuke's hair making his bangs blow back. Today couldn't have been better so far. He heard news that today a very distant friend was going to come visit. It had been so long since they actually met in person that he wondered how she looked now.

He remembered her when she was always getting hurt or trouble with everything and everyone. It never ceases to amuse him how he would have to save her every time anything happened. They were like siblings the way they always helped each other and got along. He just wished there was some way he could have stopped her from moving in the first place. It always bothered him how weak he could be and that memory just proves him further.

!!

_**Flashback**_

_Sasuke looked back at the little girl behind him as she ran up and crashed into him causing them both to fall. "You need to be more careful," he said getting up and helping her up also. She smiled back at him, "Well you stopped all of a sudden." _

_He walked her back home which wasn't that far from his and they said their goodbyes. _

_Sasuke made it to his room and collapsed right onto the bed falling asleep. There were no worries and no nightmares of any kind. He just slept all night peacefully while little does he know another house was having plans made._

_In the morning he woke up early because they made a promise to go to the park to play but when he got outside there were suitcases and boxes being moved and he wondered what was happening. He saw her run out of the front door and right past him then towards a tree. She hid behind it crying when he came by to check on her. He crouched down and gave her a hug comforting her as best as he could. _

_When she managed to stop the sobbing he asked her what was going on and she struggled to hold back an oncoming flow of tears threatening to come down her cheeks. She told him that they had to move far away and that they were going to be there for a very long time. He was so very disappointed by it that he almost joined her in crying when they heard honking coming from the car. _

"_You should go but promise me you won't forget me and to come back," the tears were starting to slowly fall._

"_Alright I will and don't worry," she smiled weakly, "I'll be back one day. I promise."_

_She quickly got up and they both went over to the car with Sasuke helping her in._

_He gave her a hug before they had to close the door but before he could try to close it she leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek. She smiled and he closed the door both of the waving to each other with Sasuke using his left hand to hold the spot where she kissed him. _

_That was the last thing before she left._

_**End of Flashback**_

_!!_

It all felt so fresh in his mind that he thought it could have just happened a moment ago. He opened his eyes to see a pair of blue ones looking at him strange.

"Your really smiling a lot. What happened because you never smile this much." Naruto was starting to wonder what happened when he was gone.

Sasuke stood up and went upstairs to lie down on the bed. "Well I talked on the phone with a friend."

"Oh okay if you say so," Naruto went and got himself a drink and joined Sasuke as they both drifted off to sleep.

!!

!!

* * *

Alright sorry for the slow update. I hope you don't hate me.

So just go ahead and review.

Ita™


	23. Randomness

_**Thanks to:**_

Mistress Sundrop, AnimeDragonPurishira, NarutoxxAddict and Serenityofthematrix for reviewing.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update. Well two months is a long time to me anyways. So I hope you all understand and everything.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto and anything I may use in this fic.

* * *

**Chapter 22**

!!

!!

Awakening to a sunny light Naruto saw that Sasuke was still asleep not even a little affected by the sun. He couldn't believe how light a sleeper he could be at times when usually he would be more of the heavy sleepy rather than Sasuke right now.

He went to get ready but when he came out the other was still in bed sprawled all over it with his head snuggled into the pillow. Naruto just wanted to jump him and was about to when the doorbell rang.

"I wonder who that could be?" he made his way down the stairs to the door. Upon opening it he saw a girl with red shoulder length hair wearing a white sleeveless top along with blue shorts and black boots. Her eyes blinked staring at him before she spoke, "Excuse me but does a Sasuke live here?" Naruto just stared at her for a second before responding, "Uh yeah he does, and you are?" "I'm Izumi," she smiled.

"Well Izumi, Sasuke is actually asleep right now." "Sasuke is still asleep?" Naruto gave a nod indicating she heard right. She let out a sigh, "does he always sleep in this late?" "No not really. Only sometimes." Naruto stepped to the side and motioned for her to come in.

Izumi got in and looked around taking everything in from the colors of the walls to the little decorations they had lying around. "You have a very interesting place here, huh?" Naruto grinned, "Thanks but it's mostly Sasuke that picked out all this stuff."

Izumi let out a light chuckle and scanned through the rest of the house. "So when do you think he'll wake up?"

"Right now."

The two looked up the stairs to see Sasuke standing at the top step. Making his way down he ruffled his hair making the strands go all over and land back into place.

"So you made it here early."

"Of course I did," she let a grin form, "I don't get to stay long remember? My dad is only here on a business trip."

"Oh yeah."

!!

The trio were sitting in the backyard talking and catching up. Naruto kept telling about times when Sasuke would go off and embarrass himself because of lost bets against friends. Sasuke tried but didn't get the blonde to stop so he gave up on it.

Izumi was very amused at how Sasuke was acting when Naruto was telling her about the cake incident.

"So then he fell and pushed Ino…"

Sasuke remembered when that happened. It was at Naruto's birthday party and he tripped because Sakura was moving towards him which in turn made him bump into an unsuspecting Ino. Ino was furious and left but she wasn't mad at Sasuke of course since it was Sakura's fault for making him trip and hit her in the first place.

But later Ino came back after changing and fuming done. Her anger towards Sakura still growing adding on to the hatred since childhood.

Everyone was normal again and Naruto was opening presents with Sasuke's help. He was about to open Ino's present but then Sakura had to open her big mouth which got Ino mad and they got into this huge fight. Sasuke went over to try and stop them but he got pushed back and landed in the three foot tall by 2 feet wide strawberry cake (the cake had like three or four layers to it and a lot of strawberries decorating it). There was cake all over but some of it lived through the accident. Naruto went over and helped him get up to his feet while cleaning some bits of cake and icing from him.

Sasuke never wanted something like that to happen again even though it wasn't the most embarrassing thing that happened to him.

"So what happened after the thing exploded?" asked Izumi curiously at Naruto after he told about another event.

Sasuke covered Naruto's mouth before he could say anything about the incident, "A-actually," he had to think of something quick, "I just got my arm broken that's all and I got hoarded by people throughout the week because of it that's all."

Izumi didn't quite believe it but she went along with it. "So anymore stories I should know about?"

Naruto started talking again about things from school all the way to their wild parties.

!!

"You guys have been having parties every week for the past three years?!" Izumi practically made them visibly flinch.

"Well, hehe" Naruto didn't know what to say at all. It just never seemed to occur to him that they had too many parties.

Sasuke on the other hand was just not caring much at their party rate since it was almost always Naruto's idea to throw the parties and Sasuke just helped with it.

Izumi shook her head, "I'm learning too many new things about you guys today."

"Well of course. You were gone for years so what did you expect." Sasuke half paid attention and was occupied holding onto Naruto.

Izumi leaned her head back, "True true but still."

!!

There was a blonde blur zooming past them as both Sasuke and Izumi watched Naruto dash around the room in his sugar high.

"Who gave him sugar?" both of them asked the other at the same time which resulted in no answers what so ever.

They were forced to just sit there and keep and eye on him as he used up the extra energy that was built up inside of him.

!!

After who knows how long the 'blur' was back to normal and the two on the couch were very worried.

Izumi walked towards Naruto and saw that he had fell asleep, "Umm, I think we should put him to bed," she suggested looking towards Sasuke.

"Nah lets not. He'll wake up, watch," Sasuke stood up from his seat and made his way towards the two on the ground.

Kneeling down next to the blonde Sasuke started to poke him on the cheek. While Izumi was letting out a soft giggle at the sight.

After a few pokes Naruto sat up straight and caused both the others to fall back and hit their heads.

"W-w-what happened?" looking around he then focused on the two cursing fools laying on the ground. "Hey guys!"

The two got up rubbing their heads with a groan.

!!

"Aaaaahhhhhhhh CHICKEN!!"

Sasuke rushed into the room that Izumi and Naruto were in and saw Naruto cowering in a blanket while Izumi was trying to get him to come out.

"What happened here?" asked a confused and concerned Sasuke.

"Well Naruto here was watching T.V. when there was a giant chicken, well more of a chocobo, and he freaked."

Naruto poked his head out of the blanket and turned to look at Sasuke with a sheepish smile. Sasuke just shook his head in amazement and went back upstairs.

!!

!!

* * *

I'm sorry about the slow updating again. But I just couldn't type and then I got sucked into other stuff and right now I got the time to type again because I actually have nothing to do.

I actually have no life if people don't know but who doesn't.

Anyways please review and forgive. Thanks.

Ita™


End file.
